wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochara
General Information Realm: '''Defias Brotherhood EU '''Age: Unknown* Place of Birth: Unknown Residence: '''Ashenvale Speciality: Skinning, Leatherworking Rank: Sentinel of Natures Grasp Father: Kaelmar Shadowind (*Deceased) Mother: Maelh Whispersong (*Deceased) Siblings: Sister and Brother (*Thought to be deceased, no bodies recovered.) Marital Status: Single (Mother?) Allignment: Chaotic Good. Title: Sentinel of Natures Grasp, Knight-Lieutenant of the Alliance Army '''Fluent Languages: Darnassian, Common (*Loyal to the Kalodrei and the army without fail.) Physical Description Basic Mochara is tall but surprisingly un-noticeable. Her skin is very pale pink, almost like that of a human or a high elf. Her eyes are a deep blue colour. She has long white hair which can be seen flowing the lenght of her back when she is not wearing a mask, although this is rare to see. Her face has markings of the Kaldorei on it, inherited from her parents. There is a scar on her cheek that looks as if it may once have been a symbol of some kind, she had since made sure the symbol is unrecognisable by further scarring herself. Clothes Battle When in battle Mochara wears whatever gear she has found or been given on the field. She always hold one sharp dagger and a large sword in her hands, without exception. Her armour is tatty and torn, in very bad condition and it is mixed and matched with no connection between pieces. She always wears a mask to cover her face. She normally wears the tabard of her guild "Natures Grasp". Pirate When with the Bloodsail Pirates, Mochara wears an outfit she was given by them to thank her for work against the Steamwheedle Cartel. It is a loose white shirt, the long sleeves come down and cover her hands slightly. There is a loosly tied red cloth around her waist that acts as a make-shift belt. The black cloth trousers are loose fitting and patched, they've clearly been through many days on the ocean. The boots are large and clumsy, but seem very tough and waterproof. In her hand she carries a sharp, yet slightly rusted from use cutlass. On her head sits a blood red admirals hat, with a skull and crossbones clearly displayed on it. A small blood red and black parrot follows closely behind her at times. Formal When dressed formally Mochara can be seen in a plain white wedding dress. It is unknown why she owns a wedding dress but she always wears it in formal situations. Her face is still covered however with a plain white cloth mask, hiding all but her eyes from view. Depending on the weather she may also be seen with a plain, long, white cape on to protect from the cold. Darkness This storyline has ended and this outfit is no longer used At the moment Mochara is envolved in an RP storyline that envolves her being a servant of Illidan. These days when not in battle she can be seen wearing a deep purple cowl, her hair tied back inside it. Her shoulders stand out, hiding even more of her head from view, they are deep purple like the cowl. She is wearing a matching robe. The tabard she is wearing is a deep purple also, but with green glowing demonic runes across it. It is the tabard of the Illidari, servants of Illidan. Personality Mochara is not a very social person. She doesn't talk often, and when she does she says little and every word is to the point. That is not to say she doesn't like spending time with people, she just views the company as social enough without idle conversation. Unusual for a night-elf Mochara has no problem with other races, in fact having spent quite a good deal of time with them in recent years she has grown to like them. She only speaks Darnassian when among groups of her kind exclusively, for instance when with Natures Grasp. Any other time she'll speak common to ensure that no-one feels left out of the conversation. Her temper is foul, and anyone on the wrong side of her will know about it. She is very opinionated and likes to get her point across accurately. She is always right and she will always do whatever she can do prove that. Even if she is wrong, she will not admit it. She does not take critiscim well. Mochara lives by her swords at all times, she is a rogue and is proud of that fact. The vast majority of her time is spent killing something or someone and she has yet to feel any sense of guilt over a killing. Brief Background Mochara was born shortly after the sundering, so her memories do not extend before that period, however she had heard many tales of the events beforehand by the older elves at Nordrassil when she wandered up that far with the others. Her home was in Ashenvale, although the exact area she grew up is now lost to her memory, the forest has changed so much. Mochara remembers the druids going to the emerald dream, although at the time she wasn't fully aware of what was happening, she noticed the druids, who everyone had taken notice of, were now slowly disappearing. Later in life, she found out the reason for this. Eventually, once she was old enough Mochara trained as a Sentinel and patrolled the forests of Ashenvale, protecting it from those who would threaten it. For thousands of years it was safe enough in a time in a peace, and she had little to protect. Her life was good, and she enjoyed it, but it consisted of little more than patrolling and spending time with friends and family, most of whom she has now long lost contact with. However once the orcs arrived in her homeland, Mochara realised she would need her training again and began to fight. There wasn't an attack against the orcs that she didn't try to take part in, although it was not always possible as there were numerous threats throughout the forest. Mochara remembers the death of Cenarius, and wishes she had more time to mourn but the fight was still raging, and strange new threats were arriving in Ashenvale. The druids were awakened, and for the first time as an adult, she remembers seeing the people that legends were told of among the elves, the druids. Mochara disagreed with the freeing of Illidan, but she was simply a Sentinal patrolling, and could do nothing to stop it, so she didn't try, something she to this day regrets doing. As a result of this, Mochara has a strong hatred against the Blood Elves, more than anything on Azeroth today. Mochara never made it to Hyjal, she was too busy defending the forests from the still attacking force, but to this day she can still feel the spiritual hole where her immortality once was. She has never felt quite right since, and this shows in her harsh manner that was not there previous to this event. Although she accepts it was a necessary thing to do, she has hatred over the event, and no one person to center it around. Mochara tried to spend time among her own kind for a time, joining a newly founded order "Natures Grasp" however this was doomed to failure as her hatred and disgust from the war was rife and she had no interest in her own kind and their ways anymore. After the war Mochara was horribly confused, she has done many things since then, but has rarely stepped foot back inside the forests or Darnassus. Re-trained as a rogue by the humans that would accept her after the war, she has spent most of her time wandering the world with the other races, shunning her own. Mochara went first to a sect called "The Holy Lightbringers", but found her anger over the wars far too great to find any comfort in the light, and so she turned.to "The Dark Sphere" and in time, found comfort among their kind. While her hatred was strong, she didn't know who to hate, so such an organisation gave her a way to channel this hatred. While in "The Dark Sphere", Mochara gave birth to a child, few saw this child, save Adelaine of "The Dark Sphere" and some others in the group, the child simply ceased to be with Mochara one day, no-one questioned her as to where it was, and she has never spoken a word on the subject to anyone with the exception of Tyrande Whisperwind. Realising eventually that what she was doing with "The Dark Sphere" was wrong, Mochara left them, and simply vanished. Nothing was heard of her for a long period of time, no letter, no sighting with the exception of a few close friends who managed to spot her at the Faire from time to time, standing in the corner with an expressionless look upon her face. Archibal was the only one to speak to her during these months and even that only once for a short length of time, about nothing of importance. Mochara was occasionally seen around this Booty Bay during this period, strangely enough attacking the town and sure enough, when she was again seen she wore the outfit of a Bloodsail Buccaneer. Quite a high ranked Bloodsail Buccaneer at that. A small parrot followed her from time to time and when asked about it she simply remarked that it was a gift from her crew and refused to speak anymore on the matter. Mochara re-appeared in Darnassus, and was seen at the entrance to the Warsong Gulch speaking to the Sentinels there with a smile upon her face. Nothing is known of where she was, but it was certain she was back, and her hatred of her own kind seemed to be no longer an issue. In fact after a few weeks of discussion and training, Mochara once again joined the order of "Natures Grasp". She patrolled the forests and fought by their side until the Dark Portal opened. It was then, with word from the Alliance Army (with whom she had risen to the rank of Knight-Lieutenant during her time with the humans) that Mochara stepped through the Dark Portal, being one of the first wave of troops sent in since the portal was closed. During Childrens Week in the city of Shattrath, Mochara aided a young orphan girl. It brought back harsh memories regarding her own child but she ignored them as best she good, although those around her could tell she upset by the fact. The young girl gave Mochara gift for spending time with her, a pet which Mochara loves dearer than anything she posses.